Bound By Blood
by Tarma Hartley
Summary: After two hundred and three years, Phoenix and Miles are, at last, about to become a Mated Pair... Alternate Universe, Supernatural Elements
_A/N: Miles Edgeworth and Phoenix Wright do not belong to me; they belong to CAPCOM. The plot and universe, however, are mine. ^_^_
 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 _After two hundred and three years, Miles and Phoenix are, at last, going to become a Mated Pair...  
_ **XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

By way of explanation, a Mated Pair in this universe means, quite literally, the joining of two individuals heart, mind, body **AND** soul; two do become One in the very deepest sense. *If you're familiar with Mercedes Lackey's _Heralds of Valdemar_ series of books, its very much like a lifebond but on a much deeper scale.* It is also irrevocable; once you've Paired, that's it. There is one unfortunate side effect and that is insanity if the two Pairing _aren't_ compatible, the bond will, quite literally, cause them to go insane and tear each other apart. Nasty stuff and its not something you enter into lightly.

Thanks to my AWESOME beta, Pearls1990, for her AMAZING SKILLS! THANK YOU! ^_^

Thank you to my husband for his advice regarding the title! Love you, babe! 3 3

Thank you also to theneetlawyer who's fic request for Werewolf!Phoenix x Vampire!Miles started the ball rolling in the first place and allowed me to create this world of mine. THANKS! MUCH APPRECIATED!

Hope you enjoy! ^_^

Rated Mature, male/male relationships, Phoenix x Edgeworth, Alternate Universe, Werewolf!Phoenix x Vampire!Miles, Drama/Romance

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 _September 23rd_  
 _Miles Edgeworth and Phoenix Wright Residence_  
 _10:30 P.M._

Miles Edgeworth stood at the foot of the grand staircase in the home that he and Phoenix shared, his left hand resting lightly on the top of the wooden sphere that graced the top of the ornately carved railing. He was looking out into the darkness of the foyer beyond, his crimson eyes softly shining, a smile gracing his lips as he waited in breathless anticipation for his lover, the werewolf alpha, Phoenix Wright, to arrive.

Tonight was a very special night for himself and Phoenix: they were about to become officially a Mated Pair and had been eagerly anticipating, and impatiently waiting, for the first full moon of the Autumn when they could Seal their partnership officially.

Both had been thinking very hard about this for the past nine months, weighing the pros and cons of Sealing themselves as a Mated Pair in their minds and carefully thinking of the possible consequences of doing so; in the end, both had come to the same conclusion: no matter what the outcome may or may not be, they wanted to be together and, should there be those who disputed that, then so be it. They would deal with it later.

It hadn't been easy, convincing both the WolfKin and the Shadow Councils; animosity ran deep on both sides and had for centuries and they both knew that overcoming that long standing hate between the two wouldn't be easy to navigate. They'd put their requests in six months earlier to their respective Councils and waited while the two sides argued themselves hoarse over the blood that was sure to flow between the two if they became a Pair.

After seven months had passed with no word, both Phoenix and Miles had had enough of waiting; after being apart for over two centuries, the last thing that they wanted was for a bunch of hidebound elitists to stand in the way of their happiness. They had appeared jointly before both Councils, hand in hand, and put it bluntly to them: they _wanted_ to do this and, whether or not they approved, they were going to become a Mated Pair. They could either accept it or reject it but, come what may, they were Mating, like it or not.

Stunned silence had reigned for some time before loud howls and denunciations broke out between the two sides but both Phoenix and Miles had simply ignored them, turned and walked out, still holding hands. The resulting kerfuffle, according to a mutual friend who had been there, had been great with both sides threatening to escalate this unheard of proposition-a ShadowChild and WolfKin becoming a Mated Pair?! Ridiculous!-into all out war between the Kins. Much to Phoenix and Miles' relief, however, cooler heads had prevailed and they grudgingly gave their blessing to the Union, no doubt with loud, ungracious muttering under their collective breaths.

Phoenix and Miles had already begun the preparations for their Union and the news that both Councils had given their blessing was merely the icing on the cake, so to speak; both had been determined to see it through to the bitter end and had already started to prepare for their Union a couple of months before the Councils rendered their blessing.

It was a long and arduous process that took some months to prepare. For Miles and Phoenix, having waited so long to become a Pair, it was only another step in an already two hundred and three year process so the extra few months didn't matter. They knew what it meant: it was, quite literally, the joining of two bodies, minds and souls into one and the two who wished to become One really had to think about _what_ it meant, what the consequences would be and if they really wished to make such a deep, and permanent, commitment.

They'd heard the stories of how two Mated Pairs, both Vampires and Werewolves like themselves, had come to grief because they were not suited for such a permanent commitment and had, quite literally, torn each other to pieces in a fit of madness that had resulted during the Joining.

Both sides in the debate had pointed this out many times during the heated exchanges that had followed their announcement of their intentions and this was uppermost in Phoenix and Miles' minds as they wrestled with the pros and cons during the year they had taken to think about whether or not to make it official. Were they really ready to make this lasting, and permanent commitment that would literally mean they would be joining together as one on a soul deep level?

In the end, both of them had come to the same conclusion: they loved each other and had for over two centuries and if this wasn't the clearest indication that they wanted to be together, then what was? Neither of them had taken a Partner at anytime during that time since neither of them were interested in anyone else save for each other.

Miles' lips quivered as he thought of the Shadow Council's incessant badgering to take a Shadow Partner and he'd refused, saying that he wasn't interested in anyone save for the alpha of the WolfKin whom he had fallen in love with back in 1792.

 _When they had persisted, he told them quite bluntly to mind their own business and then refused to discuss the matter any longer and turning a deaf ear to their repeated attempts to Partner him. To the five unfortunate Vampires that they had sent for his Partner in order to force him to comply with their wishes, he'd politely, but firmly, sent them away, two of them in body bags when they'd attacked him in a fit of anger at rejecting them._

 _After that, the Council left him alone although they continued to keep a sharp eye out on him; he didn't really care so long as they left him in peace and he continued his wooing from afar of Phoenix._

His thoughts were interrupted by the persistent ringing of the doorbell and he swiftly went to answer it, his feet practically flying over the floor. He threw open the door to see Phoenix standing there, a sheepish look on his face, a small brown paper bag and a bottle of wine held in his hand. _  
_  
Miles smiled at him and, before he had a chance to say a word, his hand shot out, grabbing a fistful of his sweatshirt and pulling him inside, his mouth fastening on his before he had a chance to say a word, his startled exclamation buzzing pleasantly against his lips before he quieted and kissed him back with equal passion.

They parted some time later, Miles' cheeks a soft pink color, his lips puffy and wet as he panted from the exertion, Phoenix equally breathless.

"Wow..." Phoenix said quietly, sucking in a deep breath as his other arm snaked around Miles and pulled him in a little closer to him. "I take it that you're happy to see me." He grinned crookedly and Miles couldn't help but chuckle in reply.

"I am." His grey eyes all but twinkled, his mouth quirking into a smile. "I've been waiting for this for a _very_ long time and, at last, tonight its going to come true."

Phoenix blushed but he looked pleased. "Me, too." He took a deep breath and nuzzled Miles' nose with his own, growling softly underneath his breath, Miles hissing softly in response, his eyes glowing.

"Did you bring it?" he asked, excitement coloring his tone with less than pure intentions.

Phoenix laughed as he stepped back, holding out the paper bag.

"Of course. I stopped over at the WolfKin Shaman's home before I came over here." His arm snaked from behind Miles' back to scratch the back of his head self-consciously, his cheeks coloring. "That's why it took me so long to get here. He'd run out earlier in the day and had to make another batch."

Miles chuckled softly as he leaned in again, his nose rubbing the tip of Phoenix's. "I'd wondered what was taking you so long. I thought that you'd changed your mind at first."

"Not a chance. I've waited too long to back out now." Phoenix's voice was teasing, but firm, his blue eyes shining.

"I'm glad to hear it."

Miles pulled him against him once again, his lips brushing over his sensuously and Phoenix shivered in excitement as he did so, his pulse rising. They stayed like this for a few moments before Miles spoke again, his voice quivering with restrained lust and impatience.

"Shall we get started?" he asked, his hand trembling slightly against Phoenix's back.

Phoenix nodded, his breath quickening, his mouth dry.

"All right." Miles' voice was uncommonly tender as he stepped back and held out his hand which Phoenix took without another word; when their fingers wrapped around each other, a jolt of electricity raced through them, both men gasping in surprise at the unexpected feeling.

Phoenix's eyes were shining brightly with an amber hue and Miles' crimson ones looked back at him, moistening his dry lips with his tongue.

"Miles..." Phoenix's voice was hoarse and he didn't miss the undertone of desperation in it since he felt the same way.

"Phoenix... my sweet, sweet love..." Miles' voice was just as hoarse as his lover's and he felt his pulse quickening. He breathed in his scent deeply, his head spinning with the intoxicating aroma of mixed herbs that was emanating from his partner in thick waves.

Miles recognized it as the brew that the Shadow Mage had made for him when he'd told her that he was going to become a Mated Pair with a werewolf. When he asked her what it was and what it was for, she'd replied that it was to suppress the Wolf change in his body when they exchanged blood as part of the process; the last thing that he needed was to have Phoenix Change on him in the middle of it and attack him. She also told him that it acted like an aphrodisiac which he would need for the _other_ part of the ritual. He'd smiled crookedly, his face blazing red at the Elder Vampire's blunt assessment while she'd chuckled at his discomfiture. He secretly suspected that she'd said that just to needle him.

As he'd been instructed, he'd given it to Phoenix a couple of days ago and told him to drink it the morning that they intended to Mate. It seemed that he done exactly that, given the scents that were coming off of him in a dizzying array.

Their mouths met once again, passionate kisses passing between them as they quickly hurried into the secret chamber that Miles had prepared for them months earlier, practically slamming the door behind them in their eagerness, Miles locking it behind them before tossing the key on the table by the bed.

He turned to face Phoenix, his crimson eyes glittering with a red light while Phoenix's amber ones met his with quiet intensity that belied the lust that Miles could Feel.

"Well then," he said quietly, his voice quivering with excitement as he held out his hand once more, a lusty smile spreading over his face when Phoenix took it once more, intertwining his fingers with Miles'. "Shall we?"

"Yes..." Phoenix's voice was excited as he stepped forward, their fingers still intertwined and pressed his mouth against his once again, a low, throaty growl emanating from between their conjoined lips from both men.

Phoenix deepened the kiss first as their fingers unlocked, running their fingertips slowly down the front of their shirts. The embracing of one's partner, with touching and kissing, was designed to put both partners at their ease with each other for, once the ritual for the Pairing had begun, they couldn't stop.

His' hands ran over Phoenix's body in soft, teasing fashion and he was gratified to hear the werewolf moan softly underneath his mouth, his tongue scraping over his lips, requesting entrance which Miles was more than happy to do, murmuring as their tongues danced together.

Miles Felt Phoenix's growing excitement and deep love wash over him like a tidal wave, growing dizzy with the onslaught, groaning lustily, his partner answering him as they continued the passionate embrace while they were slowly undressing one another.

Once both men had shed their clothing, they turned to face the window where the full moon shone its rays down on them, watery, silver light flowing over them.

Miles turned to face Phoenix, his eyes burning brightly as he turned his smoldering gaze upon his lover. He took Phoenix's right hand in his own, holding it tenderly as he took a deep breath and started to speak.

"Blood of my blood, soul of my soul, I give myself completely to you." His voice was quietly intense but Phoenix could hear the undercurrent of sexual excitement as he spoke the words that would join them forever as a Mated Pair. His hand trembled in his lover's slightly and he felt Miles squeeze his hand comfortingly before he continued. "I want to be yours now, always, forever, beyond time and throughout eternity. Do you also wish this, Beloved?"

Phoenix swallowed hard over the lump in his throat a few times before he was able to speak. "Yes."

Miles smiled. "Say those words back to me."

Phoenix nodded and cleared his throat a few times.

"Blood of my blood, soul of my soul, I give myself completely to you." He stopped, emotion racing over him before he got himself under control and continued his vows. "I want to be yours now, always, forever beyond time and throughout eternity. I want nothing more, Beloved, than to be yours and I give the gift of myself to you freely and without hesitation."

A soft gleam of light began to slowly grow around the two men, pulsing with life as it enclosed them in a soft sphere. Phoenix's eyes widened with wonder as he watched the light grow brighter and he held Miles' hand even more tightly than he had before, his lover smiling in encouragement which made him feel better.

Miles took his other hand in his, lifting it to his lips which he kissed tenderly before he lowered it again, Phoenix repeating the gesture and, as one, they stepped forward, nuzzling each other lovingly, soft growls coming from deep within their throats.

"You are mine, Beloved..." Miles intoned, his voice crackling with heated emotion as he spoke the vows that would bind them together for all eternity.

"You are mine, Beloved..." Phoenix's voice answered with equal intensity.

"With every heartbeat, with every breath..."

"With every heartbeat, with every breath..."

"For now, for always, for all time, for all eternity..."

"For now, for always, for all time, for eternity..."

"Take my blood, Beloved, as a tangible sign of my love and devotion..."

"Take my blood, Beloved, as a tangible sign of my love and devotion..."

"And be mine..."

"And be mine..." Phoenix's voice was hoarse with emotion and he vibrated like a harp string as a power surge of emotion flowed through him that was reflected in Miles' burning gaze..

"Freely given, freely taken, freely loved..."

"Freely given, freely taken, freely loved..."

"From this day forward."

"From this day forward."

Miles lifted their conjoined hands, turning Phoenix's hand upward until his wrist was facing his mouth. Phoenix trembled with burning need as he watched him; he knew that this part of the ritual would bind them together forever... and he couldn't wait.

"Are you ready?" Miles asked, his eyes glowing a bloody red.

Phoenix nodded, not trusting his voice to reply, his fingers tightening around his lover's.

"Very well..." Miles opened his mouth wide and bit down into his wrist, his fangs extended as they pierced his skin, Phoenix crying out in mingled pleasure and pain as he did so. He drank greedily as Phoenix's blood flowed over his tongue and down his throat, moaning softly at the exquisite taste and he closed his eyes, blinding pleasure flowing over him in waves.

"Phoenix..." Miles moaned, pleasure and pain in his voice as he drank.

"Miles!" Phoenix's answering cry reverberated in his ears, his heart burning with love for him.

The ShadowChild drew his head back, licking his lips and stood there quietly for a moment, his body jerking with subtle movements. Phoenix stood there quietly; he knew that this was his and Miles' Vampire blood mixing together and it was nothing to be concerned about.

A few minutes later, Miles threw back his head and bit his own exposed wrist hard, muffled cries of pleasure and pain emanating from his lips as he thrust his wrist into Phoenix's mouth. "Drink, Beloved, drink from the fountain provided for you of our mingled blood..."

Phoenix didn't hesitate and began sucking Miles' wrist, drinking the blood that flowed freely from it and swallowing it.

He looked up into Miles' eyes and watched in fascination as a soft amber hue came over them. He relaxed, knowing his blood and Miles' had mixed successfully as he continued to drink before Miles took his wrist away, watching him intently.

Phoenix closed his eyes and trembled as the burning Vampire blood mixed with his, liquid fire racing through his veins with the intensity of a newborn sun. He groaned as the pain began to overwhelm but he held on knowing that this, too, would soon pass and his amber eyes began to take on a soft crimson light.

"It is done." He smiled as he heard Miles' voice say those words with great love and affection and he sighed softly, laying his head on Miles' shoulder.

"Thank god..." he heard himself whisper in relief and he smiled against Miles' naked flesh, planting a soft kiss on his collarbone.

They stood there for some time in silence before Phoenix lifted his head, looking deeply into Miles' eyes. Their fingers untwined and he lifted his hand to touch Miles' cheek, his fingertips trembling slightly as they slowly ran a path down his cheek and down the side of his neck.

"Miles..."

"Phoenix..."

They leaned forward quickly, their mouths meeting in a passionate kiss as Miles swept Phoenix into his arms and carried him to the ornate four poster bed and lay him down on top of it before crawling on it himself, lowering himself onto Phoenix's body, pressing him down onto the mattress.

He sighed in pleasure as he felt Miles' naked body cover his, his mouth smiling against his lover's as the passionate embrace continued, Miles taking him deeper and further than they had ever been.

Phoenix's mind was whirling as the kiss continued, Miles' hands greedily roving over his body, heated flesh quivering with excitement.

"Phoenix...oh, my sweet Phoenix..." Miles moaned as he nibbled at Phoenix's lips, his tongue scraping over his heated and sensitive flesh.

"Miles... oh, Miles...!" Phoenix's voice was crackling with excitement as they continued their mutual exploration until Phoenix couldn't take it anymore and flipped him over onto his back, his body covering his lover's.

Miles moaned slightly in protest against his mouth at the sudden turnabout but Phoenix continued to explore his Beloved's body, his mouth traveling down the side of his neck, licking and sucking hard at his sweaty flesh, tasting the salt with relish.

His mouth continued to travel downward until he reached Miles' sex, hard and throbbing with need. He wrapped his fingers around it and, without hesitation, lowered his head, enclosing him fully in his mouth. Miles cried out with passion, his back arcing, crying out loudly as Phoenix suckled him, thrusting his hips upward and driving himself deeper into his mouth.

Phoenix continued his ministrations for some time, backing off when he Felt Miles nearing his climax, waiting until he'd come down a little and then starting up again. He wanted to stretch it out a little longer which he did until Miles was screaming at the top of his lungs for Phoenix to stop teasing him!

He obliged his Beloved, stroking him harder and faster until, with a loud scream of pleasure, he at last came, jets of white liquid pouring into his mouth. He sucked gently until his climax ebbed and he slowly drew back, letting Miles' soft member slip out of his mouth, a small bead of his seed dribbling from the corner of his mouth as he swallowed it.

Miles lay on the bed, breathing hard, little mewls of pleasure escaping from his lips as he closed his eyes, little spasms rushing through his body as he lay there; his fingers twitched, grabbing on to handfuls of the bedspread as he fought to regain his breath.

Phoenix couldn't help but smile at that as he watched him. He couldn't keep back the surge of satisfaction that raced through him of being able to give his Beloved that level of sexual pleasure, his half-amber and crimson eyes shining softly.

The feelings that surged through him were incredibly enticing and he looked at him hungrily; the burning in his veins was painful but arousing at the same time and, from the look on his face, Miles felt the same way,a swell, with his half vampire, half werewolf blood flowing through, a blinding glow about them both.

Once Miles regained his breath, he growled deep in his throat, pushing himself up by his hands, reaching out and grabbing a handful of his hair, pulling his head down to his, kissing him passionately. Phoenix's muffled exclamations buzzed pleasantly against his lips as Miles forced him down on his back, crawling on top of him and covering his body with his.

"I burn for you," Miles growled, his voice husky as he nibbled his way down the sides of Phoenix's neck, alternately nipping and sucking. "I crave your presence... your body... your blood..." A low, pained moan emerged from his lips and Phoenix Felt the pleasurable anguish course through him and he moaned in response, his blood burning within him as Miles' fiery touches continued until he was lost in a sea of burning passion and ecstasy.

"Miles..." Phoenix's voice was hoarse as his head thrashed from side to side, his back arcing as Miles continued to grind himself against him; he could feel his passion growing hotter , his breath coming in hot, ragged pants. He burned for Miles as his Beloved continued his teasing bites, alternately sucking his overheated skin, his extended fangs scraping tantalizingly over his jugular vein, his tongue dragging wetly over his neck up to his ear.

Phoenix grabbed onto his shoulders, his eyes boring into Miles' with white hot heat and he couldn't ignore the smoldering look that Phoenix gave him; with a low growl, he sank his fangs into Phoenix's neck, feeling the hot tang of their mingled blood bursting out over his tongue as it coursed pleasantly down his throat.

Phoenix's gasp of pleasure and pain was arousing and Miles felt himself growing hard once again. He thrust himself harder against his Beloved, feeling Phoenix's passion racing through him like wildfire; they had truly been joined in the most intimate sense and now the final act of the ritual would be performed and it was one that both men had been looking forward to: the joining of their bodies to their already conjoined hearts, minds, souls and blood.

With this last act, the circle would at last be complete and, although some discomfort would be suffered by them both as their mingled Blood burned hotly through them, they would be together in both the pleasure and the pain, supporting each other and helping each other to endure the searing agony to come.

Miles lifted his head, his eyes blazing half crimson and amber as he gazed at Phoenix who was grinding himself against him, groaning at the pleasurable friction.

"Are you ready, Beloved?" he asked quietly, his voice a low murmur.

Phoenix's answering groan gave him his answer and, without another word, Miles sat up abruptly, pulling Phoenix upward with him and, turning him around, sat him on his lap. Phoenix groaned again as he felt Miles' hands roaming freely about his body, his fingertips driving him nearly crazy with lust driven passion and desire.

Miles nibbled his neck, running his tongue slowly and sensuously against his sweaty, slick skin as he groaned and twisted, his eyes half open, moaning loudly. He couldn't help but smile as his left hand ran down his chest until he reached his sex, wrapping his fingers around it and slowly moving up and down, pleasuring his partner.

"You are mine, Beloved, and I am yours..." Miles' voice was a salacious, throaty purr as he continued to lick his skin, tasting the salty beads of sweat that ran down his skin in thin rivulets, Phoenix swallowing hard as his body tensed, hot, dirty pleasure flowing over him in an encompassing tide. "Together through the ages, now and always until the end of eternity itself..."

He nuzzled Phoenix's neck tenderly as he wiped a small amount of pre-cum from the tip of his penis, slowly coating his fingers with it and, lifting him slightly up from his lap, he slowly pushed his fingers into Phoenix's bottom. "Receive my love, Beloved..."

Phoenix sucked in his breath loudly at the sudden intrusion, his body taut and vibrating like a harp string but any protest he might have made were lost as lewd pleasure crashed through him when Miles slowly pushed his fingers in and out of him, scissoring them gently inside him, his tongue licking the outer shell of his ear as he did so.

"You...ahhh!... are mine, B-Belov-Beloved... and I...ahhhhhhh! MILES!...am yours!" Phoenix's body shook as Miles continued to gently finger him, opening him up. "To-togeth-together through...AH!... the ages...ohgodohgodohgodohgod MILESMILESMILES! UHHHH!...n-now and...always...AHHHHH!...until...until...the...end...of...etern..eternity..it-itself!"

Miles' eyes flashed crimson red at that point and Phoenix's did the same as their mingled Blood burned within them, driving their passion and love for each other higher until he couldn't wait any longer; withdrawing his finger, he coated himself with what was left and pushed himself inside Phoenix's bottom with one hard thrust, deeply penetrating him.

Phoenix cried out, pleasure and pain clouding his vision; Miles held him close until the pain passed and, as one, Miles began to thrust upward in and out of him, incoherent and garbled words tumbling from his lips, their lovemaking continuing long into the night.

Both men were sweaty, their skin glistening as watery, silvery rays of moonlight washed over them and Miles sank his gangs deep into Phoenix's neck once again, drinking the stream of blood that emanated from the wound and swallowing a mouthful, crying out in pain as Phoenix's blood burned him. He kept up his thrusts and even turned Phoenix around to face him, the werewolf's arms looping around his neck as he continued to ride him.

Without a word being spoken, Phoenix's mouth captured Miles' in a searing kiss, his tongue darting into his Beloved's mouth, dancing together. His fingers dug into the back of Miles' neck as his mouth devoured his lover's, muffled moans pouring from his mouth.

Phoenix eyes glowed bright crimson as he leaned forward, his canines extending slightly to sink into the soft skin of Miles' throat. His half closed eyes flew wide open and Miles gasped with pain and mingled pleasure as Phoenix drank his blood, mewling softly as he continued his fevered thrusts into his partner.

Phoenix drank deeply, his tongue lapping over the wound with delight, crying out against Miles' skin as the Vampire's burning blood mixed with his own, fiery passion crashing through him, leaning against Miles and panting hard.

He was close, so close and Miles knew it; the speed and intensity of his thrusts became much harder and faster and he could literally feel Phoenix trembling with it. He, himself, teetered on the edge and he knew it wouldn't be long before they both climaxed and he put everything he had into helping them both along.

A few moments later, they both tensed, a shattering cry torn from both of their throats as they came together in a blinding climax, hot, salty jets of cum pouring into Phoenix and over Miles' chest. His hand continued stroking Phoenix as they came, overwhelming both of them until Miles collapsed, spent, on top the bed, pulling Phoenix down on top of him, panting hard.

They lay that way for some time until they both came down form the peak, their crimson-amber eyes looking at each other with love.

Phoenix smiled as he tenderly nuzzled Miles' neck.

"I love you, Miles," he intoned softly. "Now and forever."

"And I love you, too, Phoenix," he replied softly, his voice imbued with love as his fingertips softly stroked his cheek. "Now and forever."

They said nothing more for some time, the pain of their mingled blood burning through them as Miles gently slid out of Phoenix and pulled him down beside him on the bed. They held each other close, comforting each other when the pain became too much to bear throughout the rest of that long night until the first rays of dawn touched the horizon when the pain at last ebbed, eventually going away all together.

Miles reached over for the bottle of wine that lay on the table beside the bed along with two glasses. He opened the bottle quickly, pouring two full glasses and putting the bottle down, picked up both glasses and handed one to Phoenix who took it with a soft smile.

They clinked the glasses together and drank deeply, relishing the sweet taste of the concoction as it slid down their throats. It relieved some of the pain of their Joining and quieted the BloodLust that they could Feel roiling just below the surface within them, setting the empty glasses on the side table beside the bed before they settled down, once again, in each others' arms, Phoenix's head lying on his chest.

Miles looked at Phoenix who lay beside him, his eyes shining as he tenderly stroked his Beloved's sweaty skin before they slowly moved to tangle in his hair. They were, at last, now a Mated Pair and, come what may, they would always be together though the ages until the very last day of eternity.

He couldn't repress a smile and held Phoenix tightly against him, snuggling against him as they fell asleep in each others' arms as the first rays of rosy dawn spread over them.

 **.:FIN:.**


End file.
